


I wish

by crazycatt71



Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2019 Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, M/M, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: The same wish is made throughout the yearsWarning- here there be feels
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	I wish

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Advent Challenge  
> Day 2- Wish

The small, blond haired boy with tear tracks on his cheeks hiding from the noise and violence in the other room under his bed can see a star in the night sky through a tear in the curtains.

“I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish on the first star I see tonight.” He says. “I wish somebody loved me.”

A scrawny, hungry, teenage boy huddles behind a stack of boxes in a dark, filthy alley, listening to the stranger who'd just paid him $20 for sex walk away. When the footsteps had faded away, he looks up at the night sky. Shining brightly through the city lights he sees a star.

“I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish on the first star I see tonight.” He whispers. “I wish somebody loved me.”

On a rooftop in some foreign country, a blond haired sniper waited to take his shot. As he waited, the sky darkened into night and stars started to twinkle. Words long forgotten, fill his mind.

“I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish on the first star I see tonight.” He says under his breath. “ I wish somebody loved me.”

Startled by the moment of childishness, he shakes his head to clear it and refocuses his attention, taking his shot a few minutes later.

Laying in bed, snuggled up in Bucky's arms, Clint watches the stars come out through the bedroom window. In the tower, high above the city lights, nothing blocks them. He thinks back to all those past wishes. It took awhile, but they had finally come true.


End file.
